


Hidden Mage

by TheBoysDeserveLove



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hidden Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Norse, Thorki - Freeform, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoysDeserveLove/pseuds/TheBoysDeserveLove
Summary: A viking au with Thor and Loki. Loki is hiding his magic but there are things he does not know about himself, things that can kill.





	Hidden Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fic. It might be terrible.

What is a mage without their magic?  
The fruit of labor over centuries can be gone with a simple ritual of blood and venom whispered into the cold air. Endless training to bend the will of the environment around him, the destruction of the steeliest of men, the most hardened of blades shattered with a mere thought. Magic lived and bred inside him, his other half, keeping him alive throughout the years that passed. It was the marrow in his bones and the blood in his veins, coated in the bright glow of sorcery. This power is elusive and fastidious, it hungers for a ripe soul to inhabit. It must be tamed and taught, broken to fit the mold of the soul. At birth he was unloved, left to die, surrounded by the frigid arctic that was to become his cradle, the only embrace he had ever felt but then his art came to him.  
This is the account of the Child of Snow, Loki. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft crunching of snow from the spread out the weight of multiple men sounded through the dense forests of Norway, pale feathered birds fluttering away. A pale finger was held up, a cuff of brown fur around the wrist of the figure. All eyes turned to a lone stag, using its teeth to rip bark from a white birch. It was a good-sized animal with a mocha colored pelt and sweeping antlers. A young boy was ushered forward by one of the men in the group. They were eerily quiet as the boy who was pushed forward drew back his bowstring, pine colored eyes lined up with the tip of the arrow. He aimed for the lower neck of the deer as it chewed, its ears twitching and suddenly stopping. The animal’s deep brown eyes seemed to pierce the child’s and he was struck by a feeling he could not describe let alone tame.

It was almost painful, it was, the stare of the innocent stag as it stood frozen. He pushed aside the identifiable feelings of guilt and awe, swallowing thickly as he let go. The spear-shaped arrow whistled through the air, intent on its target. A spring of blood erupted as the weapon hit its’ mark as well as the loud groan of the being. It dashed away, not very quick and not as graceful as he had once been. A clear trail of crimson following the buck, a startling contrast from the pure white of the snow. He cheered, hands clapping his back as they rushed ahead to track down their prey but the boy just stood there, looking where the deer had once been, calm and beautiful now marred by blood. Not everyone left with him, an older man slowed when he noticed the still figure.

“Loki?” He spoke to the said boy, who was staring in a sort of longing. Loki’s heavy looking eyes turned to him, the bow dangling from his fingers. 

“Yes, Thor?” He breathed, a mist of his breath appearing in the frigid air. “What is it that you want?” Thor sighed at his response and wrapped an arm around him, soothingly but to Loki it was condescending and it made him feel weak. He pushed the warm, leather covered arm off of him in a huff. 

“Do not be that way, brother. I understand your mourning but it was only a stag, most likely dull minded from a late breeding season.” He clapped his back and the other stumbled forward with a frown.

“I am not mourning.” He defended gruffly, arms crossed, turning to go back to their well-off village where he could grumble alone in his hut. Thor laughed and gripped his wrist gently, pulling the messy black haired man forward to walk with him. Loki had no choice but to walk along with him but he didn’t have to be happy about it.

“You are, you have always been soft like the winter hide of a rabbit but that is good. You are…” He searched for the word he was thinking of mid-sentence. “In Tune! Yes, in tune with your emotions.” Thor chuckled as they followed the previous tracks of the animal backwards.

“Quiet your rambling you blubbering oaf. And where are we even heading? My kill is the other way.” He felt a twist in his belly at the thought of the men gutting the beautiful creature but he was determined to not let it show. Thor brushed back his blonde locks from his chiseled face as he spoke again.

“I have an inkling that you would not like to see the aftermath of your hunt. Instead, let us look for more wildlife so that I can show you something important.” Loki rolled his eyes at those words, refusing to look up at the taller and more muscular man. 

“Well, I don’t see the need to explore, Thor. Let us just go home so that you may pester me in warmth and not cold.” His tone was still sour but it lightened a little, excited at the mere mention of seeing wildlife. Oh how he loved the beauty of mother nature, he felt so connected to it in a way he could not dream to explain. The other man burst into laughter, the skin around his blue eyes crinkling as he did so.

“How I love you and your sharp tongue.” He ruffled Loki’s already short wild hair which no doubt annoyed the other beyond belief.

“Let us just get your silly adventure over with then, yes?” He rose a thin dark brow at Thor, curious about what said ‘adventure’ would be. Then Thor grinned and pulled him along quicker but made sure their footfalls were silent and creeping. The ebony haired shorter male followed just as quiet and as they made their way through the dense forest a clearing opened up to them but it wasn’t empty. 

A full herd of beautifully ivory pelted deer stood and grazed on the dead grass beneath the snow, their breath white steam that drifted into the air. His mouth opened wide as he stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the herd. Males strutted with widespread antlers as if they were reaching to Valhalla with pale tendrils. Young fawn’s traipsed through the snow, up to the second joint of their legs which made them clumsy, bringing a smile to Loki’s light face. He felt a warmth roll over him and he clutched Thor’s hand, feeling the coarseness of it.  
“Thank you.” He turned to Thor and kissed his chiseled cheek in thanks which made the other smile warmly as well. 

“I told you so. You can trust me, I guard your gift don’t I?” He took both of his cool hands, opening them and Loki let a green glow of magic fill their palms like water. 

“Indeed you do, indeed you do.” He heart felt like it was bursting with a love and gratitude that would stun the gods. Loki felt his cheeks heat and pulled his hands away, eyes cast from him. Thor sighed at that, sad that the other was ashamed of his magic purely because he was afraid of what others would think. 

“You will be embraced, Loki.” He ruffled his hair smoothly and the other’s mood was lightened a little by said touch. 

“You seem to have endless optimism, don’t you? It almost rubs off.” Loki rolled his green eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. “Let us leave to go back home.” He chuckled. The two left the clearing full of mammals and headed in the direction of the billowing smoke coming from their village. The smell of boar and deer roasting drifted in the air, leading them into the heart of the hut community. Once arriving they were created by the other’s and fed a hefty meal of boar, beans and dried deer meat from weeks before. They ate with silly grins, enjoying each other's company which made their parents smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you like it~


End file.
